<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our summer romance by Solrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707293">Our summer romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey'>Solrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Flirting, Blooming feelings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Love, Flirting, Happy Birthday Yeosangie, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Swimming Pools, Woosang best friends, Woosang childhood friends, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every summer brought something new along. Sometimes it were traveller's coming through their little town, on other occasions it was a summer rain like no other, but the summers were never the same. </p><p>The summer of Yeosang's 18th birthday brought Jeong Yunho along. </p><p>And his world was suddenly upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(minor) Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our summer romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~ Hehet.</p><p>Yeosangie's birthday!! My sweet ult boy has his birthday and I thought I shall write something for him.<br/>The result was a cute soft Yunsang :D It really is just pure fluff.<br/>The little non-explicit sex-scene is around 100 words so not even really a thing so dw!</p><p>I wish my baby the happiest birthday ever and I'm so glad I was able to support him the last 7 months and I will continue to do so in the future. ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every summer brought something new along. Sometimes it were traveller's coming through their little town, on other occasions it was a summer rain like no other, but the summers were never the same. Always exciting, like an adventure of a lifetime. Little diamonds in his usual plain, from school overshadowed life.</p><p>The summer of Yeosang's 18th birthday brought Jeong Yunho along. </p><p>A boy he would see from afar, move in a house not far from his, helping his parents bring dozens of boxes inside of the newly build house across Yeosang's and even in the burning bright mid-day sun where they working hard. The son all eager to help, taking the heavy boxes out of her arms or steadying his dad when he lost his footing.</p><p>Yeosang had contemplated a few times if he should go down and offer his help, to see how his new neighbours might be. In the end he decided against it. </p><p>No, it wasn't the reason that he even saw from afar, with a window separating them, how godly unfair this new boy looked and who was obviously not Yeosang's type at all. Never. That, at least, he tried to tell himself, but his gaze wandered out of the window one too often to call it accidental. </p><p> </p><p>And even though Yeosang watched his new neighbours all day, did it take another two days until he actually saw them in person. </p><p>Yeosang's birthday had been just a month ago when this pretty, all-smile boy ringed his doorbell and had Yeosang almost stumble in surprise. Felt first how the colour faded completely out of his face before it came right back, his cheeks flushed so deeply, he couldn't say if the sun had been hotter that particular day.</p><p>"Hi." The other spoke with such ease, light step in his voice Yeosang wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear at the spot. "I'm your new neighbour, we just moved in two days ago!"</p><p>It almost slipped him out that he knew that he had seen everything but admitting that out loud would almost sound like he was stalking them. Which he was not. Definitely not. He was just perceptive and on the lookout for interesting things in this little town. One of these interesting things stood right in front of him. Yeosang could feel how fast his heart was beating by just seeing this boy up close. Damned be his attraction to pretty boys. </p><p>"Yeah, I heard from my parents that we will get new neighbours. Welcome to the countryside." Yeosang laughed a little while trying to gulp down his nervousness because why and who had decided it would be alright for such a pretty boy to move into his town when Yeosang was at the peak of his youthful hormones. It wasn't okay. </p><p>"Ah, don't worry, I will manage." The boy laughed and Yeosang just noticed then how tall the other was, how broad. Yeosang felt his heart do a little leap at his laugh. "I'm Jeong Yunho by the way, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Kang Yeosang, the pleasure is all mine." He responses and manages a weak smile, hoping Yunho would see the genuineness in it. Because meeting Yunho was already better than anything his summer vacation had brought him until now.</p><p>"Alright, please tell your parents I said hi okay? Let's meet up some time, Yeosang."</p><p>Yeosang could barely nod and wave when Yunho walked down the little path back to the street, even looking first before crossing the street but it was a road where you never had to look out for cars, yet this boy did. And while all houses scattered along this street had residents and some even had children of their own, had never one indulged him as much as Yunho did. Not a single person in his little town had ever made his heart skip yet here he was, this sunshine boy, moving in and snatching his heart with the very first encounter. And how Yeosang’s name sounded rolling off Yunho’s tongue? Enough to make Yeosang forget everything else. </p><p>Just watching him retreat, his shoulder blades working underneath the shirt and his head stretched to meet the sun - that alone was enough to set a fire free inside of his chest he hadn't known he possessed. A fire first so small, not more than a spark, yet Yunho made it lit up with the bare minimum.</p><p>And when Yeosang closed the door behind himself with on big breath before sliding down the door, he knew that this summer would be forever special. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang wasn't particularly interested in anything this summer, it was just too hot in general. One day he plainly laid in his backyard and let the sunshine down on him while his childhood friend Wooyoung was running around in circles, sprinkling whatever everywhere and throwing water bombs at some point. If he cursed him silently, no one would know and Yeosang definitely didn’t made the younger trip, that was all a hallucination caused by the heat. </p><p>On another day he was too exhausted to get up and sat inside of his room, watching the street silently. Soft music playing in the background, his Spotify summer playlist on shuffle and providing him something in his silence. Humming along to Lana Del Rey’s ‘Summertime sadness’ when it came on. </p><p>He hadn't told Wooyoung about Yunho yet but what was there to talk about? Yeosang had seen him once in person, a few times walking down the street and getting mentioned by his parents a couple of times. That's it. But just the mention of his name coloured Yeosang’s cheeks rosy and made him giddy, hoping to get to know him more. That this summers adventure would include a boy he felt this weird attraction for hadn’t been on his plan but when could someone plan something like this beforehand? Fate played different tunes of the same song, only changing small parts but enough to make his summers always one of a kind. This year again.</p><p>Wooyoung had mentioned that he had met Yunho on the marketplace next town the next time he was over at Yeosang’s and that Yunho was an actual sunshine walking on two legs. The little rumble in his heart did Yeosang gulp down. </p><p> </p><p>Still, it took another five hot days until he met Yunho again, this time at Yunho's place. </p><p>Yunho's parents had invited everyone to a barbecue as a get-to-know gathering and of course Yeosang's parents had agreed on it. They had no idea about their son being in his biggest panic yet. </p><p>"More friends for you!"</p><p>Friends. Yeah, that's totally what Yeosang was going for. What his heart was going for.</p><p>So, when he stood on their porch, some salad in his hands and parents behind him, he couldn't stop his nervousness from showing, biting his lip. His parents, to Yeosang's dismay, rounded the house without much complaining and greeted the people in the garden while Yeosang stumbled clumsy after them, feeling the hot sun burning down on him. </p><p>The garden was filled with laughter and people Yeosang had known all his life yet seeing them all crowded in one place was something new, and somehow exciting. Someone new moving into their little town happened so rarely, it was always the talk of the town when it happened. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang's eyes unwillingly searched in the crowd for the tall beautiful boy and for a moment he held his breath, wondering where he might be, let a sigh out in relief when he saw Yunho talking to his parents. Yunho was all smiles and sun-kissed, his sleeves top exposing his arms and hugging his body just slightly too well for his comfort. Yunho was so incredibly Yeosang’s type, Wooyoung would laugh at him for his misery. </p><p>Yeosang stared helplessly, how could he not? Wasn't he entranced by the mere second his eyes had seen Yunho for the first time? Was his quick beating heart not a clear sign of pure attraction? So, he stared, probably smiled like the love-struck idiot he was.</p><p>Until he felt someone standing behind him and jerked when a hand was placed on his back. Whipping his head around, just one person could it possibly be and of course he was right. </p><p>Wooyoung stood behind him with a wicked smirk and Yeosang knew that couldn't mean something good.</p><p>"Yunho, huh?" </p><p>Yeosang felt his face flush. He wanted the ground to swallow him out of embarrassment, of course Wooyoung had to be the one noticing his staring.</p><p>"What- Woo, what are you talking about?" </p><p>"Oh, come on." Wooyoung laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Do you believe I can't see you ogling for this new handsome boy that just recently moved across your house? Please, I know you for eighteen years, give me some credit."</p><p>And maybe Wooyoung was right, maybe he was ogling a little too much. Just a little. His eyes unconsciously wandered back to Yunho who was laughed brightly at something, holding a hand in front of his mouth and Yeosang found this little gesture endearing. Wooyoung coughed. Yeosang elbowed him but instead of staring any longer, he turned to Wooyoung, whining. </p><p>"How can I not? Have you seen him?"</p><p>"Oh, I have." Wooyoung wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>"Don't tell me-"</p><p>"Bros before hoes, Sangie. He is all yours baby." Wooyoung laughs his signature smile while clapping on Yeosang's arm, making him wince slightly and almost drop the salad. "Also, I have my eyes on someone else as you know."</p><p>"Ah, that guy? What was his name again?"</p><p>Now it was his time to tease and the slight dust on Wooyoung's cheeks told him he was successful.</p><p>"You know very well who I mean. I haven’t seen Seonghwa yet. " </p><p>The name wasn't muttered loudly but Yeosang understood and smiled. </p><p>Seonghwa was the local’s florist's son and an amazingly nice person to be around, though for Yeosang he had always been more of a brother than anything else. That Wooyoung had been crushing on the elder was almost like an open secret for the other teenagers around, only Seonghwa himself failed to notice apparently. How? Yeosang had no clear answer to that but Wooyoung was working hard to make his way inside of the elder’s heart. Deeper than he already was. In ways Yeosang wanted no knowledge of.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was here today and if Yeosang could guess, then was the searching gaze meant for his childhood friend, who – obviously - ran over as soon as he saw the elder as well, throwing himself on the poor boy. They almost fell if it hadn't been for Seonghwa's quick reaction and Yeosang had to smile when he saw the two bickering, Seonghwa apparently scolding Wooyoung. Their dynamic was lively and cute, and Yeosang wanted something like this for himself. </p><p>But that Yunho was walking straight to him hadn't been part of the equation and just from the wide smile he received went the strength out of Yeosang’s legs. So unfair. Was this how Wooyoung felt when he was with Seonghwa?</p><p>"Yeosang, hello!" Yunho beams at him and for a moment Yeosang just stares, sees those brown orbs directed at him and lost himself. Snapped out of his daze when Yunho leaned his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Ah-" Yeosang mumbles, looking down in embarrassment before collecting himself and pulling his gaze back up again. His cheeks still burning. "Hi Yunho." </p><p>If the other saw his embarrassment he didn't comment on it. Yeosang was thankful for it.</p><p>"My mom made a salad, uhm-" He looks around for a table to put it on, "where should I put it?"</p><p>“Come, give it to me, I will bring it to the table and show you where the rest is.” </p><p>“Wha- No! You don’t have to, really, it’s just salad.” Yeosang mumbled when he saw how Yunho stretched out his hand but retreated it slowly, a timid smile on his lips.<br/>
“Ah- “Yunho scratched his neck, looking away, “- I just thought this way we could talk a little.” </p><p>Now Yeosang really almost dropped the salad. His fingers felt suddenly so clammy, had the temperature risen again? Yeosang gulped, seeing how the tips of Yunho’s ears became red. Was this-? Could it be-?</p><p>“I mean, I can hold onto this, you can show me where it is and still talk with me, right?” </p><p>“Right- right, sorry.” Yunho laughed in embarrassment and he couldn’t stop his heart from swelling at the sound, couldn’t hold the butterflies in his stomach. Wondered one’s laugh could sound so attractive. </p><p>So Yunho showed him eventually where Yeosang could put the salat and walked with him through the big garden before he was called by his parents and excused himself, promising Yeosang he would come back around later. Yeosang had only nodded, watching how Yunho got introduced to more neighbours. </p><p>The sadness he felt at being left behind vanished as fast as it had come up. Yeosang wouldn’t dwell on it, he told himself. No, he very much believed that Yunho would come back like he had promised Yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>It was a hot evening. The sun had been merciless burning down on them and even after the barbeque was mostly done, and the biggest crowd at submerged, Yeosang’s parents where in deep discussion about something with Yunho’s and somewhere in the background saw he Wooyoung’s dad interfere a few times. </p><p>Yeosang had eventually sat down beneath a big apple tree which gave him some cool shades while the air was still filled with hot air and enjoyed watching the few people remaining. </p><p>Wooyoung had at some point gotten fed by Seonghwa, and Yeosang was still sorry for the elder when his childhood friend winked at him and had gotten Seonghwa flustered, making the elder cough in embarrassment. Maybe the hand on Seonghwa’s tight was even worse. That both of them had disappeared some time later wasn’t really surprising either. </p><p>Yeosang was only glad his friend was finally closer to the love he had hold onto for years. </p><p>Yet he felt alone. He was in a strangers – neighbours – garden all alone under their apple tree (which had belonged to the town before and Yeosang was quite sad about all the memories he had gotten with it) but it was also calming. The shades he had always used in the hottest summers, a place to escape and feel free.  </p><p>Though he couldn’t really say he was surprised when Yunho came back to him and sat down, their bodies wide enough apart, while Yeosang felt his heart screaming at the close distance. Secretly wishing the distance were smaller. </p><p>“Sorry, it took longer than I had expected.” Yunho said, laughed but in his voice was a strain Yeosang couldn’t put his finger on. </p><p>“It’s fine.” Yeosang reassured him. “Sitting here was enough to make the time go by.” </p><p>“Are you sure? Your friend wasn’t with you, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“My friend?” Yeosang wondered for a moment because who had said earlier that bros go before hoes? Yet the younger had disappeared so quickly it made him laugh. “Wooyoung snatched Seonghwa, flirted with him and probably dragged him of. Don’t ask me what they are doing, I honestly don’t want to know what my childhood friend does with his crush.” </p><p>Now Yunho laughed and this time it was a genuine one, the strain in his voice had vanished and Yeosang laughed with him, felt how easy it was to just be with the other, how light-hearted he felt with Yunho. The brown-haired boy doubling over due to the intensity of his laugh. </p><p>It took Yunho several minutes to calm down and Yeosang could very well imagine what image Yunho must have in his head. Sorry not sorry. </p><p>“I see, so Wooyoung is your childhood friend?” </p><p>The taller boy leaned back against the tree and turned his head to Yeosang, a soft smile on his lips, eyes only on him. Returning the smile, he pulled his legs against his chest, head on his knees.</p><p>“Yeah. We grew up here and have been friends for our entire life. It was pretty easy since we were the same age.” Yeosang chuckled at the memories flooding back. “We were rascals, no, mostly Wooyoung but don’t tell him I said that, he would yell against it.”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“You don’t have to- Ah, alright.” The sincere eyes made Yeosang shiver a little, but he pointed at the apple tree, nonetheless. “This was one of the places we spend a lot of time with. We once tried to build a treehouse here, but you can see how far we got.” </p><p>Wooyoung’s dad and Yeosang’s mom had tried to help them, however, it’s ruin had been fated from the very beginning and Wooyoung had cried for a while about it until Yeosang had build a Lego castle with him and everything had been forgotten. </p><p>“Wooyoung is really precious to you, isn’t he?” The other asks and it had an undertone that made Yeosang watch Yunho out of the corner of his eyes. Was that jealousy? </p><p>“As precious as a childhood and best friend can be. I don’t love him if that is what you meant. He isn’t my type.” </p><p>Yeosang felt his heartbeat like crazy when he saw how Yunho hid his face with looking in another direction, yet the tips of his ears gave his true feelings away. It almost felt intoxicating, this feeling of hope swelling in his chest and the want for it to be real. They had only met recently yet Yeosang felt the chemistry between them working so well. </p><p>“If Wooyoung isn’t your type, what is?” The question was muttered low with eyes still not looking back at him and Yeosang’s face caught fire at the question. </p><p>Instead of answering did he immediately watched the sky, where a few lonely clouds passed by and the sun slowly vanishing behind houses, out of his view. God, how could he possibly answer this question without giving away how interested he was in Yunho already. Yet, and Yeosang had to face the fact, that Yunho seemed to be interested in him as well, for what other reason would he ask what Yeosang’s type was. </p><p>This little knowledge made his heart burst with confidence. Why should the summer of his eighteenth birthday not produce an outcome he had wanted for quite some time?<br/>
“Male, tall, sweet. Have you seen Wooyoung? He’s small and way too loud.” </p><p>Yunho coughed next to him and he looked at the other in worry but shaking his head, he gestured that he was alright. </p><p>“You like- boys?” The question was barely above a whisper and Yeosang could guess why.</p><p>“I do, I accepted this a few years ago. My parents don’t know but I’m not afraid to tell them either, I just don’t see why this should concerned them when I have no relationship at the moment.”</p><p>Yeosang smart. Yeosang using his brain. Dropping hints that he was still single while answering another question, sometimes Yeosang loved his fully functioning brain. </p><p>“I… see.” Words dragged out yet there was no awkwardness behind them, just knew found knowledge and honesty. As far as Yeosang could tell despite his rapid beating heart and sweaty palms. </p><p>And for a while they just sat there, silently watching the adults having a few drinks and discussing things Yeosang would find boring. It wasn’t awkward between them due to the still existing gap which made them sit a little away from each other even when Yeosang wondered how it would feel to lean his head on Yunho’s wide shoulder. </p><p>Lost himself of the thoughts about what ifs. Wondering where this summer could potentially lead them – closer together or apart? Would the end of the summer be the end of his potential blooming feelings? Deep inside Yeosang hoped not, was this summer already so different from all the other’s before. </p><p>They sat there until the moon slowly begun to rise, just bathing in each other’s presence and Yeosang would give a penny to know what Yunho was thinking about. Was he missing his hometown, his friends, his school? Would Yunho want to get to know Yeosang better? Oh, how much he hoped so. </p><p>Yet Yeosang had to go when his parents called for him, waving him that it was time to get back. Reluctantly he stood up, and brushed grass and dirt from his legs before turning around smiling at the brown-haired boy who looked up at him. </p><p>“See you around.” </p><p>Was all Yeosang got over the lips because more let his heart not go, too afraid that the mixed signals he got were leading him on. </p><p>He didn’t come far when a hand closed around his wrist, making him halt in his action. When he heard his parents snicker in the background, he ignored them fully, all of his senses suddenly focusing on the place where their skins touched. The electrifying feeling running through his body. </p><p>Wide eyes met desperate ones and Yeosang had to suck his lips in to not say something stupid in this moment, felt how his legs shock every so slightly. </p><p>“Can I- “Yunho’s grasp got a little tighter but never hurting, “-can I get your number?” </p><p>He had been never gladder about the sun setting than today, the night and the barely existing lights around them hiding his heated-up face. And even though he was nervous, mind temporarily switching off, did he manage a nod. </p><p>Yunho took a visible deep breath and smiled so widely afterwards, Yeosang almost wondered what dream he had fallen into because this? It couldn’t be real. </p><p>When they had exchanged numbers and said their rather awkward goodbyes, did Yeosang follow his parents back but turned them out when they began to ask what had happened between them. The whole situation was already surreal to begin with, there was no need for parents who were suddenly interested in their child’s love life. </p><p>Love life? Oh god, Yeosang groaned inside, feeling shy just at the thought. </p><p>For the first time in years, this was something Yeosang could potentially really desire.</p><p> </p><p>It took exactly three days before Yeosang received the first message from Yunho which was a picture. For a moment he got a heart attack, expecting it to maybe be a selfie yet it was a dog looking back at him and Yeosang laughed at his own dumb assumptions. Asked the other why he send him a picture of a golden retriever and getting the answer that they were his animal in spirit. From there their conversation flowed almost natural and even the breaks between the messages weren’t setting Yeosang off, no, it felt like taking a breath before he had to face his way to quick growing feelings again. </p><p>Then, two days later, Yeosang woke up to a message in the morning, one he had never thought he would wake up to and thought for a moment that he was still dreaming. </p><p><em>3:45am</em> <strong>Yun(t)ho(r):</strong> Hey, I know it’s late and you will probably only read this when you wake up later but I was wondering if you would like to spend the afternoon with me? I heard in the in the town centre is a nice café and I wanted to check it out. Of course, only if you want! You don’t have to worry about paying either, really! </p><p>Yeosang almost fell out of his bed when his arms buckled, his hazy mind not fully functioning at 10am just yet. Checked once, twice if what he was reading really real, however, when he saw when Yunho had been last logged in, he had to believe it. Breathless he lowered his phone onto the bed and let his gaze wander to the ceiling. Wasn’t this message like a date invitation? No, was this Yunho asking him out? </p><p>A few minutes he plainly laid there, his mind in absolute chaos, no straight thought making it through until his phone chimed and Yeosang jerked in surprise. Annoyed but not surprised did he accept the call, staring holes into his ceiling. </p><p>“Yo, Sangie, didn’t thought you would pick up.” Wooyoung nonchalantly spoke and way to energized. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? You called me, should I decline the call next time?” </p><p>“No!” Wooyoung cried out on the other side of the line and Yeosang smiled lazily. “Look, there is a reason why I called you.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Alright? That’s all you have to say?”</p><p>“Wooyoung, the red button looks really tempting.”</p><p>“No, don’t you dare- “</p><p>Yeosang hung up. A minute of silence before it rung again.</p><p>“I can’t believe you are so mean to your best friend- “</p><p>The call ended and this time the call came up immediately again.</p><p>“Kang Yeosang, I revoke the best friend card.” </p><p>“Do that.” </p><p>“No~ Stop being so mean, or I come over and cry in your bed.” </p><p>Yeosang scrunched his nose, disliking the idea of Wooyoung crying in his bed. He had seen the younger cry a couple of times and he would like to keep the count down. For now. </p><p>“Okay, I’m listening, why are you calling.”</p><p>He heard how Wooyoung was silent for a moment and the image of him pouting was very prominent in his mind. The laugh following the silence though meant nothing good.<br/>
“My best friend senses were tingling the moment I woke up. So, what happened? Tell me everything.” </p><p>Yeosang clenched the phone in his hand and his focus was suddenly back on the text message he had received while sleeping, his brain still wondering if it was a date or not.<br/>
“Nothing happened.” He said back while trying to sound unbothered. </p><p>“Oh, please Sangie, don’t lie to your bestie. Wait! It has something to do with Yunho, right? Right?” </p><p>For a moment Yeosang didn’t knew what to do. Tell Wooyoung and get eventually teased or hide it and go unprepared to this? </p><p>“Yeah okay, it has to do with Yunho, are you happy?” Wooyoung giggled and urged him to go on. “He said he wanted to go to a café and if I would come with him- he even said I don’t have to pay anything. Doesn’t this sound like a- “</p><p>“Date! Oh my god Yeosang! He asked you out on a date! Did you answer him? What did he say!” </p><p>Wooyoung was loud, too loud but he had a point and Yeosang was shocked that he hadn’t thought about it earlier. He left Yunho on read. What would happen if the other woke up now only to find Yeosang to ignore his texts? Yeosang was such an idiot.</p><p>“I haven’t yet.” He admitted.</p><p>“Not?! Okay, stay put, I come over and we get you ready for your little date. Also, answer him!” </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang had listened to Wooyoung’s voice of reason (which was a rare occasion) and texted Yunho back, telling him that he would gladly meet up. Not even five minutes later came the reply that Yunho would come around 2pm and pick him up. </p><p>When Wooyoung barged into his room and saw the message, did the younger became even louder and within minutes was his room more of a catwalk than anything else. It was in Wooyoung’s highest interest to make his best friend look good for his first date. Or so he said.</p><p>By the time it was 1:30pm Wooyoung had been finally done with styling him. It was a typical Yeosang outfit, not over the top but enough to show that he could dress well if he wanted to. After a long discussion of them if Yeosang should put make-up on or not did Yeosang came through and decided that a little make-up wasn’t bad – at least to cover up his birthmark. </p><p>After thanking his best friend and kicking him out, scrambled Yeosang into the bathroom and put on some light make-up and covered his birthmark. </p><p>He was nervous, extremely nervous. Wondered if he should see it as a date or just a friendly way of getting to know each other. But whenever Yeosang thought back at the situation of Yunho asking for his number and the hopeful eyes he had seen, felt he how his heart fluttered, and the doubt vanished. </p><p>Maybe he just didn’t want to doubt Yunho at all, didn’t believe a sweet boy like him could potentially send the wrong signals – no way, especially not after he had clear that he was into boys. Yeosang was. If Yunho was the same was still a thing to discover but for now he saw the signals as a sign. </p><p>A sigh leaves his mouth when he looks into the mirror, wondering if he was Yunho’s type. </p><p>Yeosang had been called handsome and pretty all his life and he knew that, at some point, he would consider a model career after finishing up school. But was he pretty enough in Yunho’s eyes? He could only wish when he tugged his hair beneath his ear, smiling at himself through the mirror. </p><p>The doorbell jerked him out of his thoughts and with hasty steps did he run down the staircase, almost colliding with the wall before he spun and walked over to the door. His parents where thankfully both working at the moment, so he wouldn’t need to explain why Yunho was standing in front of their house at the moment. (Yeosang would never admit it but he got his ways from his mother.)</p><p>He took a deep breath and tried to relax his mind before he opened the door. </p><p>Yunho just stood there and Yeosang felt already a thousand times better. The other had clearly dressed up for this, and Yeosang certainly felt not over-dressed this way. Yunho smiled at him but Yeosang though he could see some nervousness in his facial expression, still overshadowed somehow by his blinding smile so he didn’t worry any further. </p><p>“Hey.” Yeosang greeted the taller male with a smile on his own. “Give me a minute and I’m ready.” </p><p>Yunho nodded so Yunho grabbed his wallet and keys, put on his shoes, and locked the door behind him, pulling once to make sure. With a satisfied smile did he turn and almost collided with the tall male who had stood behind him. Suddenly they were in such close proximity that Yeosang felt his cheeks up when he had to look up to meet Yunho’s gaze, only a few centimetres apart. For a hot moment they stood still, eyes locked on each other and Yeosang’s mind was empty, only focused on the boy in front of him. </p><p>Until they heard a car drive by and pulled the both of them out of their little bubble. Yeosang looked down, feeling shy that he had just blatantly stared at Yunho like this and felt how hard his heart was beating knowing that Yunho had just stared as much. When he finally found the courage to look up, found he Yunho a few steps away and rubbing his neck, face flushed and lips between his teeth.</p><p>It was awkward. Just them standing in front of Yeosang’s house while both were to shy to just speak up about it or leave it be. Though Yeosang knew very well how visible they were for other people to see so he stepped up next to Yunho and tried to confidently smile at him. </p><p>“Let’s go?” </p><p> </p><p>The walk wasn’t all too far but Yeosang enjoyed walking with him, holding a little conversation over anything and everything. Just being with him in general was incredible calming and even though Yeosang felt his heart jump at anything the apparently older boy did, he found no rush of shyness when they were like this. No, he really liked the feeling he felt in his chest, treasured it even after only knowing Yunho for such a short time. </p><p>Though what embarrassed him was the café visit. Not because he was with Yunho, no, he would never be. It was rather the fact that in this little town everyone knew everyone so when he stepped inside and saw on of the waiters, he had to groan, knowing who would blow up his phone later. </p><p>Yunho, who was absolutely unaware of Yeosang’s struggle, guided the two of them to an empty spot at the window and looked at him with expecting eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure what Yunho was expecting but Yeosang could already feel the holes being burned into his body by a certain waiter. </p><p>“What?” Yeosang chuckled when Yunho laughed. </p><p>“Nothing, I just thought that you look like a fairy with the light shining through the window.” </p><p>“I am just this pretty, am I not?” He joked but the glimmer in Yunho’s eyes made his heart do a backflip. Dangerous. Extremely dangerous. </p><p>“You are- “ </p><p>“Welcome, do you already know what to order?” </p><p>Yeosang looked at the waiter, already knowing who was looking at him with a smug smile and out of the corners of his eyes did he see how flustered Yunho was. He silently cursed the man he was friends with. Hongjoong looked back at Yeosang with an ‘I-know-everything-just-wait-for-later’ look on his face and Yeosang hated it. Couldn’t hate it more that this was such a little town. Had Hongjoong come exactly when Yunho was – probably – flirting with him? </p><p>“I have a drinking chocolate,” he said while ignoring Hongjoong and instead smiling at Yunho, “do you know what you have?”</p><p>“Ah- I just take the same.” Yunho answered fast. </p><p>Hongjoong regarded them for a moment to long before he smiled politely.</p><p>“Of course, it will be ready in a few minutes.”  </p><p>Gone was he and Yeosang looked after him for a few seconds before a sigh left his mouth and he had to cover his face with his hands. Yeosang could already picture what Hongjoong would write into their group chat later. </p><p>“I’m sorry for Hongjoong, he kind of interrupted you.” </p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Yunho tries to reassure him but the embarrassment is still so evident in his face, Yeosang hopes he really feels fine.</p><p>Because if this is working out, his friends would see Yunho a lot more and he doesn’t want Yunho to have a bad connection to them. </p><p>“I’m sorry to ask so directly but why move now? You must be done with school soon right?” Yeosang asks. </p><p>“My dad got a new job in the neighbour town and they always wanted a house on the countryside, so we took the opportunity and came here.” Yunho looks outside of the window for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before looking at Yeosang with warm eyes, probably seeing how conflicted he looked at the older. Leaving your friends was never easy. “I had friends in my old town but it’s okay, really. My career wishes will bring me out of my home anyway, no matter where I live. So, I enjoy every bit of my live no matter where I am.</p><p>And sometimes are changes the best thing that could happen.” </p><p>Yeosang felt how his breath hitched and didn’t even register that Hongjoong brought their orders and left quietly, feeling how warm his chest became. Because if this was a good change for Yunho, it was definitely one for Yeosang as well. </p><p>So, they chatted idly in the café, laughing about funny stories and little remarks they did. And it felt so easy to talk with him, time seemed to not matter when he was with Yunho. </p><p>Only when the sun began to slowly set did they notice how far the day had went and decided they should probably go home. True to his words did Yunho pay and turned down every attempt from Yeosang to pay him back. </p><p>They left soon and walked back in comfortable silence, enjoying the cooling down air and that the sun wasn’t shining as bright and hot anymore. Yunho even brought him up to his door and for a moment they stared at each other, before Yunho smiled nervously. </p><p>“I had a great day today, thank you for coming along.” </p><p>“Me too.” Yeosang said almost sheepishly, not able to stop his quick beating heart. </p><p>“Can I- can I consider this a date?” Yunho spoke softly and Yeosang’s eyes widened. </p><p>A date. Yunho wanted this day to be a date? If Yeosang had never malfunctioned before, now was the time. He had gulp because he couldn’t believe it, worried it was nothing more than a dream that Yunho had wanted the same thing as he did. That he felt this strange but addictive connection between the two. Yeosang wasn’t alone with his feelings.</p><p>He nodded, hiding his grinning mouth behind his hand due to the mix of emotions he felt. Loving the way how brightly Yunho smiled when he saw Yeosang nod.</p><p>They bid their goodbyes and once more did Yeosang slid down the door, trying to calm his heart. Needing a few minutes to understand what had happened, what it meant when Yunho asked if it had been a date. </p><p>Couldn’t believe his own mind making up all those assumptions and scenarios yet knowing they might be closer to reality than he would have ever thought.</p><p> </p><p>This time they met through Seonghwa. The eldest of Yeosang’s friend group had asked them if they wanted to come to his and have an afternoon hangout at his pool. Wooyoung, who was obviously the first one to agree in the group chat and yelled in delight at Yeosang because they sat next to each, immediately asked if they should invite Yunho too. The other agreed that including the new guy would be a good and so they found themselves meeting at Seonghwa’s place, Yunho agreeing to meet Yeosang’s friends. </p><p>Even though Wooyoung had been excited to meet his crush, was he pretty calm when they walked arm in arm around Seonghwa’s house and wasn’t ripping his arm out like Yeosang had expected him to do.</p><p>Apparently, they were the last to arrive when he saw that Mingi was already in the water having a splash fight with Jongho while Hongjoong stood at the side and watched them with fond eyes. Seonghwa was nowhere in sight and San laid on the grass, enjoying the summer sun. Yunho, who sat on the edge of the pool looked up when Wooyoung greeted the other’s loudly. </p><p>Their eyes met and Yunho waved at him, a smile adoring his face and Yeosang found himself wishing that Yunho never loses the reason to smile. It looked so perfect on him. </p><p>Yeosang waved back a little before he followed his best friend’s loud ass and put down his things near one of the garden tables. When he turned back to the pool, he was just in the right moment of seeing how Wooyoung had gotten rid of unnecessary clothes and sprung into the pool, splashing everyone with a great wave. And before Wooyoung could do anything further was he roped into Mingi’s and Jongho’s water war and suffered their attacks. </p><p>Yeosang laughed at his childhood friend’s misery and rounded the pool wide enough to not get wet before he sat down next to Yunho, letting his feet dangle in the cold water. </p><p>“They are loud, aren’t they?” </p><p>“They are but it’s fun. They are fun.” Yunho chuckles and points at something. Yeosang follows his line of sight and sees how San had sneaked behind Hongjoong before the blond boy was pushed and shrieked loudly. With a splash he landed in the water and was immediately attacked as well, not able to escape the younger’s wrath. Or fight. </p><p>“I’m glad you don’t see us as crazy people.” Yeosang chuckles and places his hands on the edge, pushing his upper body a little. “We can get pretty exhausting sometimes.”<br/>
If he sees Yunho look at him from the corner of his eyes, Yeosang doesn’t say anything to it. After their café date it had been pretty obvious in their text messages that they were somewhat interested in each other so Yeosang felt less embarrassed about it. New that the way his heart fluttered when he was with the older was perfectly fine and not one-sided.</p><p>Especially when he felt how a finger slightly, oh so gentle, touched his pinkie. He had to bite his bottom lip to not grin when he answered the touch with his own and looked down when Yunho’s pinkie was gentle put on top of his. </p><p>It was a small, very gentle gesture, but it meant so much. For both of them and Yeosang knew. Had been aware from the moment they had shared this little moment under Yunho’s apple tree. </p><p>Felt the warmth in his chest which felt so good, almost intoxicating while nothing really had happened yet. Just them being young and feeling things they weren’t ready to speak about for the time being. Feelings they shared and wanted to explore. </p><p>“That’s okay. I feel like this are my best summer holidays ever and we aren’t even halfway through it. You are all so nice here, it almost feels like coming home.” Yunho hums, slowly moving his legs in the water.</p><p>“Good, but if we overstep a boundary, you have to tell us.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>They share a glance but stay silent afterwards, watching the water war unfolding in front of their eyes and looking away whenever their friends came to close, getting splashed as well. </p><p>In all honesty, Yeosang enjoyed this. Seeing his friends have fun while accepting Yunho inside of their circle and not doing weird comments about the two of them. And when he caught Hongjoong looking at him with fond eyes before getting tackled or San smile so warmly at him, he knew he was doing something right and that his friends supported him. That, no matter what outcome he and Yunho would have, they were supportive and understanding.</p><p>Still, je jerked when a hand was placed on his shoulder and almost retreated his hand out of habit were it not for another hand suddenly covering his. Yeosang’s heart did a leap when he first looked down at his hand being pinned down by Yunho’s before turning around and looking up at Seonghwa who smiled apologetic at him. </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, Sangie. I cut some watermelon and thought you guys might want some.” </p><p>Dazed and a little out of words he simply nodded and took the plate with freshly cut watermelon with his free hand. Seonghwa patted his head once before strolling of and giving another plate to San who beamed a smile and then vanishing into his house again. </p><p>“He takes care of you guys a lot, does he?” Yunho wondered while he stared at the plate in Yeosang’s hand. </p><p>“Yeah, Hwa is like a mom in our group and he makes sure none of us die.” Yeosang chuckles but feels how heat raises up his cheeks, the feeling of Yunho’s palm against his hand making him giddy. </p><p>He experimentally turned his hand around, hoping it wasn’t to straightforward and felt relief wash through him when Yunho intertwined their hands, holding Yeosang’s gentle.</p><p>Yeosang had never been one to love physical contact and enjoyed to stay out of anything too wild but feeling this hand in his made him melt into a puddle, wanting to chase feelings he had never known he possessed. He looked up from their joined hands, catching Yunho’s eyes. Deep down he wondered where Yunho had been all his life when just them looking at each other made Yeosang unexpectedly happy and content. </p><p>Though Yeosang was aware his friends where looking at them from time to time and gulped when he felt the desire to be even closer rise up inside of him. Instead of giving in into his desire did he lift the plate up again and gestured Yunho to take a slice.</p><p>With a smile did Yunho take one and looked back to the pool and Yeosang followed him, watching how his friends slowly came out of the pool and getting treated by Seonghwa with watermelon. Although Yeosang chocked on his own melon when he saw how Wooyoung whispered something into Seonghwa’s ears which had made the eldest obviously embarrassed enough to hit his shoulder. </p><p>He would never understand how Wooyoung could be so shameless. </p><p>When he gets thrown a worried look by Yunho he simply gestures that he is alright, and they resume eating. Rather peacefully. A wonder, Yeosang takes what he gets. </p><p>When Seonghwa goes around and collects the plates he most definitely sees their still linked hands and Yeosang can almost feel the warmth in Seonghwa’s eyes when the eldest takes the plate from Yeosang. If he gets flustered a little by Seonghwa, Yunho doesn’t show it much but Yeosang finds it adorable that it’s always his ears getting red when Yeosang is involved. </p><p>What Yeosang didn’t expect – but should have – was that Mingi yelled at them to join him in the pool and Yunho had agreed. Because agreeing meant swimming. Without his shirt. Yeosang wasn’t mentally prepared for this sight, had he thought about it but never really entertained the idea of seeing Yunho’s bare chest so soon. Way to soon. </p><p>He looked to the side when Yunho stood up only untangled their hands when he stood, moving away from were Yeosang was sitting at. Yeosang gulped in guilt, knowing he probably shouldn’t be so effected by the idea of seeing his … summer crush shirtless yet here he was, looking up when he heard how Mingi yelled in enthusiasm when Yunho stood at the edge of the pool in just swimming trunks. </p><p>Oh, dear god. Yeosang gulped hard when he couldn’t stop staring because Yunho looked good, well trained but not too much and his wide shoulders? Hot. </p><p>The worst part was when Yunho noticed him staring and stared back for a moment before he smirked sassily and jumped into the pool. Yeosang needed a moment to understand what just happened. Sunshine and warm Yunho had smirked at him? </p><p>Yeosang groaned when the image replayed in his head because it was way to attractive for his liking and the warmth spreading in his body was surely not helping him either. He didn’t want to get hot and bothered for someone he met barely two weeks ago and whom he made a little progress with. However, Yunho seemed to play it another way and Yeosang felt himself being drawn in even more. </p><p>Though he pulled his legs out and up against his chest, feeling the need to curl up because his feelings resembled a rollercoaster and he was the poor passenger who had to endure those endless loops. </p><p>So, he watched his friends play for a while, only really interacted when they yelled and Yeosang dropped one or two savage lines and making everyone else laugh. </p><p>Until a head popped out of the water in front of him and Yeosang inhaled sharply. </p><p>Yunho looked absolutely godly with wet hair and water running down his well-defined body. If it weren’t for the arms placed on the edge of the pool to both of Yeosang’s side, he might have escaped already but with Yunho so close, he felt unable to move. Caged in between those two, admittedly, very strong looking arms. </p><p>Due to Yunho’s overall tall appearance where they almost at eye-level and if Yeosang’s face had previously cooled down, now it was ablaze again. It was hard to tear his eyes away from those very good-looking muscles and very well-defined chest. </p><p>He almost waited for the smirk to resurface but instead he was dazzled with a smile and an overall very soft expression which caught him off-guard. </p><p>“Come inside?” Yunho questions, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>Yeosang felt almost bad for having indecent thoughts, of wanting and desiring, even if it was just a kiss. Because when someone like Yunho looked at you like this while being covered in water and hair down, how could one not want to kiss him? Yeosang definitely wanted to. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He whispered back, hating how uneven his voice sounded due to his heart beating so fast and his mind running in circles. </p><p>“Please? For me?” </p><p>His mind screamed at him to say yes, to give in into the request from this very sweet but deadly man who got his blood pressure running high. And butterflies raging inside of his heart. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Yeosang gave in, he couldn’t resist him at all. He was met with a bight smile and Yeosang utterly attacked, scrambled out of their little bubble. Hasty he stood up and walked over to the table, feeling how warm he was up to his chest and knew that his friends knew as well. Especially when Wooyoung leaned on the table while he pulled of his shirt, side glancing his best friend. </p><p>“You two progress fast, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” He murmured back, hoping that no one was listening in. </p><p>“Look, I don’t mean it bad. If he makes you genuinely happy then I’m here, supporting you.” Wooyoung scoffs, poking his rib. “It’s fine if your pace is faster than others, okay? Don’t worry too much about it.” </p><p>And with that, Wooyoung pushed himself away from the table and resumed in helping Mingi to roll San into the pool. Yeosang had to snort at San’s panicked loud shriek and watched the scene play out for a second before he collected himself. Wooyoung was right. It really didn’t matter how fast they were progressing, if it was genuine in the end, then there was nothing wrong with feeling undeniably attracted to someone. </p><p>So, when he slowly glided into the water, it felt oddly comfortable feeling the cool water against his burning body and the overall feeling of escaping the sun for a while. Which wasn’t true but no one said Yeosang’s mind was always thinking rational. Yeosang goes for a quick dip into the water and pushes his hair back when he comes out. Hears a gasp not far from him. </p><p>Yeosang turns around only to find Yunho not far from him but not daring to look at Yeosang, his eyes averted. Even though Yeosang is equally as flustered does he close the distance between them and is the one who tilts his head a little. </p><p>“I’m here and you don’t look at me?” </p><p>Yeosang chuckles when he sees Yunho visibly gulping, his head slowly turning back to him. </p><p>“I didn’t really think this through.” The taller laughs embarrassed. Yeosang wanted to respond but inhaled sharply when a hand was gentle placed on his waist, so carefully Yeosang almost didn’t feel it. “That you look equally beautiful with or without clothes.”</p><p>Yeosang choked. Yunho hadn’t really just- He blushed furiously, and it took Yunho a few seconds before he registered what he said and buried his face in his hands, groaning at his own stupidity. If Wooyoung’s hyena laugh was audible behind them and Mingi loosing his breath, both ignored the people around strongly.</p><p>They just stood their awkwardly, Yunho embarrassed while Yeosang had a lot to process in his head and wasn’t sure with what he should start with. Yunho finding him beautiful in his normal clothes? Yunho finding him beautiful without clothes- without a shirt? Was that a hint that Yunho would like to see him without clothes? And the thought of Yunho’s very obvious flirting having such a deep impact on him only intensified his blush further. </p><p>“I’m sorry- “Yunho mumbles into his hands and Yeosang feels sorry for him, “-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like this, really. I just- god when I saw you without your shirt I malfunctioned because you look so good, hot, handsome, I couldn’t help myself- I’m rambling aren’t I? Oh god- “</p><p>“It’s okay Yunho, it’s- it’s okay, really.” </p><p>Because it is. Even though Yeosang wants the ground to swallow him, he can’t deny how his heart flutters with every little compliment Yunho rambles and fuels these growing feelings he can’t suppress. </p><p>So, instead of running away, Yeosang steps closer and prays Yunho’s hands away, smiling when he sees the blushing face looking back at him. Intertwining their hands when Yunho wanted to shy away again. </p><p>“I’m really not mad, okay?” He swings their hands a little over the water, loving how their hands fitted perfectly. “I- it is kind of embarrassing but it’s not something I hold a grudge over. I think I told people way worse things than this.”  </p><p>Yunho looks like a kicked puppy and Yeosang really doesn’t like it. He wants to see the older smile and laugh, not be ashamed of a slip of his tongue. </p><p>“Look, if it made uncomfortable, I wouldn’t be here anymore.” </p><p>That, thankfully, made Yunho look up and even though he was still sporting a good blush, did his eyes finally mirror something like relief. Yeosang swayed a little before releasing Yunho’s hands. The older looks disappointed for a second before Yeosang steps up to him and presses a kiss onto his cheek.</p><p>To say the least, the rest of the day was utmost chaos. </p><p> </p><p>The whole day left a strong echo back in Yeosang’s body and he felt it whenever he had some time for himself. </p><p>It wasn’t the way how everything turned out that haunted him. No, it was the feeling of a certain happiness he found himself addicted to. Because Yunho made him happy. Happier than he would have ever thought. Just spending the afternoon with him and seeing how compatible he is with Yeosang’s friend circle spawns a thousand suns in his heart, but none can match Yunho’s smile. </p><p>And the feeling of his lips on Yunho’s cheek? Yeosang can now, hours later, still feel how the adrenaline pumps through his veins just by thinking about it. </p><p>The day had been pure chaos, Yeosang had enjoyed it nonetheless just Wooyoung, who was draped over his legs, wouldn’t stop torturing with questions and the urge to kick the urge became strong. </p><p>Though when it Wooyoung fell asleep next to him, Yeosang couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his usually loud best friend so peacefully asleep. Brushed the way out of his face and smiled, feeling happy with how everything seems to turn out. Yeosang and Yunho finding something in each other which took the two by storm, so fast, it felt like Yeosang was running a marathon. At the same time Yeosang could see the progress his best friend had with Seonghwa and just thinking about how happy he must be after pining for their eldest friend for so long made him proud, knowing that Wooyoung hadn’t fought for something impossible. </p><p>So, when he fell asleep Yeosang had a peaceful sleep, knowing he had nothing to worry about. </p><p> </p><p><em>11:34am</em> <strong>Yun(t)ho(r):</strong> Wanna hang out? </p><p> </p><p>It became an almost daily occurrence that he began to hang out with Yunho, most of the time another person was present or the whole group came together and played game tournaments all day. Yeosang treasured it. </p><p>They all tried to make as much time for Yunho as they could, wanting to integrate the new boy in their group fully which ended up in a few funny situations. </p><p>With Mingi Yunho became playful, almost childish when they started to annoy the other members or dance while their little karaoke sessions. </p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong where the once he had rather serious conversations with but laughed nonetheless whenever he explained about his past. </p><p>For San Yunho was something like a piggyback ride and Yeosang had to snort when Yunho had jumped once in a pool while San had been on his back. </p><p>With Jongho he found someone to be competitive with, their little game session getting heated and took sometimes hours until they resolved it, one winner and one loser. </p><p>Wooyoung was the only one who got Yunho to blush besides Yeosang and he could imagine what his childhood friend was either telling or asking the poor boy. If the glances and shy look away where something to talk about. Yeosang was curious to ask, and he did ask, but neither of the two spoke about it. </p><p>With Yeosang, however, Yunho was completely different, a 180 if one might say. If, in the beginning, they had been shy around each other was Yunho now ready to take risks and held his hand more often, rubbing circles into the back of his hand or brought it up to his mouth to give it a little kiss. Placed his hands on Yeosang’s shoulder when he stood behind him and, on one occasion, even hugged him from behind making Yeosang melt into his chest. There was nothing forced with their still very much undefined relationship and Yeosang was enjoying it, the fast pace but knowing he was in full control all the time. </p><p>Found himself grinning at Yunho’s awkward attempts of flirting and tried to flirt back in the same way, showing that he very much enjoyed the compliments he got from the older. </p><p>The so simply conversations they had until way after the moon had come out and the sweet messages they sent each other in the morning, all this made Yeosang feel so incredible secure at expressing his feelings, doing something he had never been good at. Yunho made it all so easy for him. </p><p>It felt as if Yeosang was reaching for the stars and felt so good. The humming of unexpressed feelings in his body so loud, his heart beating so strongly in chest at every meant touch. The whole experience was one of a kind. </p><p> </p><p><em>2:56pm</em> <strong>Yun(t)ho(r):</strong> Can I come over? </p><p>2:58pm Sang: yeah</p><p> </p><p>It was that easy between them and he deeply wondered if every developing relationship could be so easy. </p><p>It took Yunho a grant total of three minutes before he was over, not even ringing the doorbell anymore but coming around and laying down next to Yeosang in his garden, peacefully watching the clouds drift by together. Yeosang’s hand sneaking around until he felt Yunho’s and intertwined them, smiling happily towards the sky, body warming up in the most perfect way. </p><p>For a while they just laid next to each other, not muttering a simple word and Yeosang felt content this way. He thought about how soon their summer holidays would come to an end and that he would see Yunho at school then, wondered how it would be like to be his classmate. Hoping they could have study dates together and lazy afternoons procrastinating if they could. </p><p>Or would it all be over once the summer ended and colder winds would come back? </p><p>As if Yunho was sensing his distressed thoughts did the taller push himself up, looking down at Yeosang and if he would guess, Yunho looked nervous. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>Yeah okay, Yunho was nervous, his voice shaking a little and the glint in his eyes made Yeosang gulp. Not trusting his voice, he nodded, seeing how the other took a deep breath. </p><p>“Do you- want this to be over when the summer ends?” His voice was so small Yeosang had to grasp his hand strongly, fearing he would slip away any minute. “It would be okay, of course, if you said this was just a summer thing- “</p><p>“No.” Yeosang shook his head, sitting up as well. “I don’t want this to be over just because the summer ends soon. I… I never felt this way before, but I don’t hate it. Rather the opposite, I feel so comfortable with you around. You make me believe this could work out.” </p><p>They stared at each other, both hearts beating so fast and Yeosang wanted to blame the burning sun, knew that he couldn’t and gave in to his feelings being all over the place. Because he wanted this, and he wanted this human like he never had wanted anyone else before. </p><p>Yunho looked into his eyes as if Yeosang hung up the nightly stars and yes, even if those stares still made his cheeks burn, did ne not shy away but rather answered with a small smile of his own. </p><p>“Be my boyfriend?” </p><p>Yeosang’s eyes widened at the question, had he not been really prepared for the big question yet, found himself nodding anyway. His heart was beating loudly, and he was sure his hand just became clammy but who could say if it was Yeosang’s or Yunho’s, or which heartbeat was louder than the other? </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>If Yeosang’s voice shook a little both ignored it in favour of smiling widely before Yunho placed his free hand on his cheek, caressing the skin underneath. He leaned into the touch, feeling how the butterflies in his chest where flying around and creating a storm of feelings inside of his heart, the warmth of happiness rolling over him. </p><p>And it felt right, so perfectly right. It didn’t matter what other people would say and it didn’t matter if his friends had been behind Yeosang because all he knew and wanted was right in front of him, and why saying goodbye to something that made him genuinely happy? To this one thing he wanted to keep for himself? </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” </p><p>Yeosang hadn’t even noticed that his eyes had fluttered shut when he opened them again, looking at the boy and found himself nodding shyly. </p><p>He licked his lips and closed his eyes again, giving Yunho all the time he needed- </p><p>Yeosang almost let out a content sigh when two warm, chapped lips pressed gentle on his own and his head tilted naturally to the side, trying to chase this feeling. His heart was threatening to leap out of his chest but Yunho’s hand grounded him, guided him through this absolute wild ride. </p><p>A shaky breath left him when they broke the kiss, foreheads pressed close and breaths mingling. It wasn’t a matter of heat or desire between them, but rather pure attraction which made Yeosang kiss the elder again, this time with a little more pressure. No rush, no heat, just them carefully testing the waters and Yeosang couldn’t describe the feeling he felt when Yunho kissed back, gentle moving his lips. </p><p>He felt euphoric. It wasn’t a firework nor a mind-blowing feeling – Yeosang would rather describe it as home coming. With Yunho he felt safe and secure, so incredible comfortable to express his feelings and knowing he was understood. Knew that the feelings weren’t one-sided. </p><p>Found himself falling back down to the ground and pulling Yunho along, the other looking down in surprise, eyes widened. Yeosang smiled back up at him before sneaking a hand around his neck and pulling him down, kissing him once more. </p><p>Because this was what he wanted and he hoped he could convey those feelings throughout their little kisses they shared while laying in Yeosang’s garden, the summer endlessly buzzing around them. Yunho had at some point placed his hand on Yeosang’s waist and the familiar heat had burned in Yeosang’s body, shivers running down at the simple touch. That he had teased the taller with biting his lips had Yunho choke on his breath and Yeosang giggled, licking along his bottom lip. </p><p>Yunho all to eager accepted his proposal and the soft kisses became a little hotter, messier over time. Placed where explored and claimed, Yeosang’s hands closing behind Yunho’s neck and playing with the hair on his nape. </p><p>But it never went over the innocence of it all, not on this day. It was enough for them to feel those overflowing feelings being responded to and answered even greater. Pouring all those complicated expressions in gestures only them could understand.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat not to far from them and both immediately distanced themselves, looking up in shock. Yeosang saw how his mother stood not far from them and showed them a wide smile while she tried to crack up. </p><p>“I’m sorry to disturb you two but we are eating soon, feel free to come and eat with us, Yunho.” </p><p>His mother winked at Yunho before she turned and went back inside of their house, closing the door behind them. Yeosang groaned in embarrassment and hid his face behind his hands, wanting the ground to swallow him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbles into his hands, feeling the heat radiating from his cheeks. </p><p>Yunho didn’t answer him but instead pried his hands away and gave him a quick peck before he stood up and held Yeosang his hand out. A little reluctantly does he let himself be pulled up and stumbles into the taller, chest to chest. </p><p>“I will be around you even more now so I would meet you parents anyways.” Yunho chuckles and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. “I won’t hide my beautiful boyfriend.” </p><p>Yeosang slapped his chest but laughed nonetheless, dragging the older with him. </p><p>The dinner with Yeosang’s parents was surprisingly less awkward than both had expected. Yeosang’s mother had asked them about their relationship and if they could expect Yunho to come over more now and truthfully, they had answered that they were boyfriends now. His parents looked genuinely happy for them and Yeosang thanked them silently about their acceptance. If Yeosang’s parents noticed them holding hands beneath the table, they didn’t show it and kept talking to Yunho normally. </p><p>And even though Yunho had looked a little nervous earlier, was he now fully immersed in a conversation about dogs with Yeosang’s mother while his father was silently judging them as the cat person he was. </p><p>It was a delightful evening. The reassurance of the support from his parents made him practically sore the sky with his newfound feelings, knowing that it was more than okay to chase them. </p><p>In between Yeosang’s front door did they stood silently, watching each other and Yeosang had to laugh because apparently staring was their thing. Yunho sneaked his hands on his waist and kissed him slowly, a goodnight kiss before they had to part for the day. </p><p>Yeosang wouldn’t mind staying close for a little longer. To just spent time with his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He had to get used to this now, to his heart doing acrobatics while knowing he had indeed a boyfriend now. Someone who loved and adored him enough to share more than a little time with him. </p><p>“Goodnight.” He whispered against Yunho’s lips, not yet ready to give the other away but knowing he had to. </p><p>“Night.” Yunho whispered back and kissed him on the forehead one last time, waving while he treated to the house on the other side of the road. </p><p> </p><p>That he collapsed on his bed afterwards was due to his legs giving out and with almost shaking hands did he dial Wooyoung’s number. It rung one, two, three times before he heard the familiar click on the other side.</p><p>“Hey Sang, what’s up.” Wooyoung sounded nonchalantly.</p><p>“Nothing much. I just thought I tell you that I have a boyfriend.” </p><p>The yell was loud enough that Yeosang had to put the phone away for a second or else he would have gone deaf for sure. </p><p>“Really?!” Wooyoung shrieked and Yeosang felt how Wooyoung would have shook him if he had been with Yeosang. “Who asked? You? No, it must have been Yunho!”</p><p>“It was him.” </p><p>Yeosang grinned, curling himself up. Now, alone again, he finally could clearly think, understand that his feelings had been answered. And it was such a freeing feeling. </p><p>“Oh my god, congrats! I’m so happy for you.” </p><p>Everything became even better when he could openly talk about the chaotic feelings he had and having someone who could answer him honestly, Wooyoung understanding what he was going through. Their call went into the night and even through the heat of his room did he feel the comforting breeze of the night, telling him that everything was alright. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho let out an impressed sound when he first saw Yeosang’s room but thirty minutes later where the awe already gone, and they laid on Yeosang’s bed. Yeosang’s head was on his chest, silently listening to Yunho’s quick heartbeat while the older had a hand around his back and held him by the waist. One of Yeosang’s hands was placed on Yunho’s stomach and from time to time he moved his thumb, caressing the spot. </p><p>Yeosang was happy. Having Yunho so close, now there was nothing more what he wanted than this, just nuzzling even further into the warm underneath. Fingers tracing forms on his back and along his waist, sometimes slipping underneath Yeosang’s shirt and making him shudder slightly. </p><p>Didn’t do anything against it when Yunho changed their position and pinned Yeosang down, lips experimentally wandering over his body. Letting his own hands roam wherever they pleased, finding places and hearing noises he only had dreamed about, bathing in the feeling of want. Knew what he desired and where to stop if needed. </p><p>Gave Yunho signals when his head began to spin and gestured him into a kiss when he wasn’t sure how to handle his overflowing feelings. Let the night put a blanket above them to muffle their quiet whispers filled with confessions and secrets, little wishes, and dreams. Guided their hands and hearts when they needed guidance and let roam free when they felt brave. </p><p>While Yunho gave Yeosang safety throughout everything, did Yeosang awoke bravery in Yunho, a bravery strong enough to lead but not to be buried under. It was a giving and taking and through some kind of fortunate event, did they balance each other out perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Waking up in two strong arms and cuddled up against a warm chest was Yeosang’s favourite way of waking up, and while they tasted the last free days of their summer holidays, Yeosang had made it his personal goal to do that every day. </p><p>Enjoying how deep Yunho’s voice sounded when he woke up and loved it when they were able to eat breakfast together, especially when he had stolen one of Yunho’s shirts which where way to large for Yeosang’s more delicate frame. Slapped Yunho’s hand when he tried to lift the shirt and pouted when Yunho refused to give him a good morning kiss. </p><p>Laughed when San knocked once at Yunho’s door only to find everyone else already inside and being practically dragged into some more mess. Found himself running away when Jongho threatened to throw him into the next pool and cursing Wooyoung when he didn’t help him. After all, it was Yunho who was pushed right next to him into the pool and laughed when Yeosang clung to him, pouting that he couldn’t believe his friends would be so mean to him. </p><p>Felt himself cuddle up against his boyfriend’s chest when he played with his hair. </p><p>“I’m glad that you exist in my life.” Yunho had murmured into his hair once. “You are by far the best thing which could’ve happen to me. Thank you, Yeosang.” </p><p>Yeosang couldn’t find words when he felt some tears slip, nuzzling the boy he had admittedly fallen for, holding him close. </p><p>Because every summer something happened, something new and exciting and Yeosang loved the summer because of it. </p><p>And in the summer after his 18th birthday, had it been Jeong Yunho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I'd love to hear from you and see what you thought about this~</p><p>If you want to yell at me, this is my <a href="https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs">Twitter</a> and my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs"> CC</a>come and say hi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>